


Whig

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [63]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A puzzle. Will they solve it in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whig

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 7/4/1999 and the word is [Whig](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/07/04/whig).
> 
> Whig  
> A friend and supporter of the American Revolution; -- opposed to Tory, and Royalist.
> 
> This was hard to work into a drabble. So I hope this works for you guys.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Whig

“Hey Boss this guy’s got a ticket to Hamilton the play in his pocket.” McGee called.

“Hamilton? That was the play about Alexander Hamilton, the American Whig, and the American Revolutionary War and the founding of the United States of America. It’s even a musical, but why would he have that? It’s only showing in New York, right now.” Tony rambled on trying to make sense of it as well as pass on the information he did have to everyone else.

“Bag and Tag it, McGee. We can puzzle it out at the Navy Yard.” Gibbs ignored Tony’s ramblings for now.

“Yes, boss.” McGee moved to bag and tag the ticket.

“Boss!” Tony urgently yelled. 

“What, DiNozzo? Is this more about the play?” Gibbs turned to glare at DiNozzo.

“No. I think he had a daughter.” Tony displayed the pink bonnet he’d found not far from the crime scene. “I think this may have just turned into a missing kid case.”

“God damn it, DiNozzo. Work that angle quickly. Find out if he did have one or not.” Gibbs glared and growled like a bear.

“Yes, boss. Right away, boss.” Tony nodded quickly.

“I’m taking Probish with me, we’re going back to the Navy Yard so that we can find out more on his background.” Tony stated making a sharp head motion to Bishop to indicate getting in the second car, leaving the first for Gibbs and McGee when they finished processing the crime scene.

After they arrived at NCIS headquarters, Tony immediately started pounding away on his keyboard in his attempt to find out more about the guy and whether he had a possible daughter and if he did where she might be. No daughter was listed on his service record which made it a lot more difficult to track down who the pink bonnet might belong to. “You got anything, Bishop?”

“His neighbors know nothing about a little girl. I don’t know who the pink bonnet belongs to, but she’s not someone that was ever seen at his house.” Bishop quietly explained her findings.

“Great who is this kid? I’m checking with Abby maybe she’s got something from the DNA.” Tony muttered growing concerned now.

“You know that won’t be back yet.” Bishop countered.

“You’re right, but I’m hitting dead ends over here too. We need something before Gibbs gets back or he’ll have our heads.” Tony agreed worried now. The boss hated it when kids were involved and always tore people a new one if they didn’t have enough information.


End file.
